Il Etait Une Fois un Morne Minuit
by Hermi-ko
Summary: Traduction de "Once Upon A Midnight Dreary" de XSilverLiningsX : [Modern!AU avec Chara!Kids] Gallagher se retrouve coincé comme le chaperon d'une bande de fauteurs de trouble pour Halloween et essaye de s'en débarasser en les incitant à aller voir du côté de la maison abandonnée au bout de la rue.


_Auteur : XSilverLiningsX_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

Il Était Une Fois Un Morne Minuit

* * *

Halloween était une nuit spéciale pour les enfants et les adultes de tout âge, aussi ne fut-ce pas une surprise que l'Orphelinat Colhen avait également décidé de laisser leurs progénitures participer à l'événement. Capitaine Aodhan, comme beaucoup des orphelins avaient pris l'habitude de l'appeler, assigna ses travailleurs à au moins cinq enfants qu'ils devaient surveiller durant les festivités et la récolte de bonbons.

Gallagher, dix-sept ans au compteur, qui avait prévu de s'éclipser vers des activités plus adultes pour la nuit, protesta bruyamment lorsqu'il se retrouva responsable des cinq fauteurs de trouble les plus connus (des morveux, comme il les avait une fois appelés). Marrec, un jeune dégingandé qui portait toujours un bonnet ridiculement trop grand pour lui, donna simplement un coup de poing dans la bouche de Gallagher en lui disant de s'occuper des 'gosses à la con' parce qu'il ne comptait sûrement pas échanger avec lui.

Gallagher ronchonna sur le pas de la porte tandis que les cinq petits fauteurs de trouble enfilaient leur costume avec l'aide occasionnelle de Mademoiselle Ceara pour les minuscules boutons et les lacets de chaussure que leurs doigts maladroits étaient trop impatients d'attacher.

Lann ajusta le lourd casque de soldat sur sa tête avec un sourire édenté alors que Mademoiselle Ceara nouait précautionneusement l'attache sous son menton. Il avait fallu beaucoup de regard de chien battu et d'aide après les classes pour persuader Mademoiselle Gwynn, la plus sévère des professeurs, pour laisser le garçon de sept ans emprunter le casque de l'armée à l'aspect triste qui collecter la poussière en haut d'un placard depuis longtemps. Avec son manteau vert citron préféré et une épaisse paire de bottes de pluie, Lann vibrait pratiquement d'anticipation de là où il se tenait.

Directement à sa droite, une Fiona de huit ans mettait les touches finales de peinture qui luisait dans le noir sur son bouclier et son épée de carton. Elle avait décidé d'être un chevalier, mais étant donné avoir une armure de la taille d'un enfant était presque impossible elle avait décidé de se débrouiller avec du carton épais qui traînait. Elle était vêtue d'un manteau blanc aveuglant qui avait du scotch réfléchissant orange sur le dos et d'une paire de bottes de pluie blanches toutes aussi aveuglantes, -aussi voyantes puissent-elles être, elle les aimait parce qu'elles étaient un cadeau d'anniversaire en avance de la part de Mademoiselle Clodagh. L'une des filles les plus courageuses de l'école avait essayé de les lui prendre par force et s'était retrouvée à l'infirmerie avec un œil au beurre noir et une dent bancale en retour.

Evie, sept ans, avait toujours su ce qu'elle voulait être pour Halloween depuis qu'elle s'était infiltrée en catimini au visionnage d'un film d'horreur terrifiant qu'elle n'aurait pas dû voir. Sa faux avait été incroyablement facile à faire, dès qu'elle avait pu se procurer un manche de balai et du carton dur, ce qui se trouvait aisément à l'Orphelinat. Portant sa meilleure paire de caoutchoucs marron et un manteau noir qui était rayé de scotch réfléchissant rose pétant, Evie était prête à aller collecter des bonbons comme une miniature version rose de la Grande Faucheuse.

Puisqu'Evie avait fini de mettre son costume depuis longtemps, elle décida de traîner avec Karok et Ellis, qui avaient aussi terminés de se préparer. Le jeune Ellis du haut de ses six ans s'était inspiré de Keaghan probablement et s'était débrouillé pour dérober un béret rouge à quelqu'un (_probablement de Ceara_), et malgré la crainte que le couvre-chef ne lui mange le visage à n'importe quel moment, le béret était parfait au sommet de sa minuscule tête.

Karok, à neuf ans, avait pendant ce temps haussé les épaules et juché une coiffe Amérindienne sur sa tête qu'il avait trouvé coincé entre deux livres à la bibliothèque. En plus du couvre-chef (_qui attirait des coups d'œil de la part des enfants de temps à autre_), il avait enfilé un tee-shirt marron couvert de scotch réfléchissant orange néon et de nouvelles baskets qui couinaient bruyamment à chaque fois qu'il faisait un pas.

Et en dernier mais non des moindres, un Kai de l'âge de six ans broyait du noir (_lire : boudait_) dans un coin de la pièce avec ses petits bras croisés. Mademoiselle Aislinn, en entendant que la nouvelle addition à l'Orphelinat Colhen n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'était Halloween, avait plus ou moins lâché un costume de Robin des Bois vert foncé dans ses mains et l'avait amené à la salle de bain, lui racontant sur le chemin combien Halloween était génial avec les bonbons gratuits et les superbes costumes. Heureusement le costume avait du scotch réfléchissant vert citron dessus aussi Mademoiselle Tieve n'avait pas peur des possibilités infinies incluant des chauffards au volant et des enfants marchant sur la route.

* * *

"D'accord les mioches, on y va !" Gallagher considéra le garçon court sur pattes avec le casque. "Minus, tu es en charge de tes potes. Rosie - c'est à toi que je parle, la gosse avec les rayures roses - ne mange rien que tu récupères qui n'ait pas d'emballage. Euh... Plumeau, hum..."

"Je m'appelle La-ann ! Pas M-m-minus !" Gallagher accusa le coup intérieurement. Génial, ce gosse bégayait.

"Qu'importe. Maintenant, j'ai une petite tâche pour vous les mioches..."

"Des bonbons ! Maintenant !" ça venait d'Evie, qui avait croisé ses bras d'impatience et tapait du pied le trottoir. Après tout, elle avait patienté toute une année pour avoir encore une fois des bonbons gratuits en sacs plein. A côté d'elle, Fiona hocha la tête pour montrer son accord.

"Des bonbons." Tonna Kai sans ardeur en soulevant sa taie d'oreiller pour appuyer le fait qu'il n'y avait pas la moindre sucrerie dedans. Intérieurement Gallagher frémit de peur : Kai fichait la trouille même s'il était habillé comme un maussade petit Robin des Bois.

"Si vous allez nous laisser tomber, c'est dommage." Maintenant Karok s'était joint au mouvement, ennuyé par le retard du sucre et le binz explosif qu'étaient les quatre jeunes enfants impatients. S'il devait souffrir, alors Gallagher devrait souffrir aussi.

"D'ACCORD ! La f... taisez-vous une minute ! Laissez-moi finir !" Aussitôt les enfants arrêtèrent de râler et fixèrent intensément Gallagher, qui se gratta l'arrière du crâne. Qu'allait-il dire déjà ? Ah oui.

"Comme je le disais," il jeta un regard noir à 'Minus' quand la bouche du garçon s'ouvrit et puis se referma avec un distinct claquement de dents, "je connais un super endroit pour avoir plein de bonbons. Vous voyez cette maison sur la colline, les mioches ? Si vous avez le cran, allez sonner à la porte jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un vous ouvre et vous aurez tous les bonbons de la Terre. Sinon, je vous lâche chez Clodagh pour le reste de la nuit." Il pointa du doigt la maison délabrée qui était entourée d'une enceinte haute en fer forgé. Toute l'année elle ressemblait à une maison hantée mais maintenant que c'était Halloween ça semblait encore plus vrai. Personne n'allait jamais dans cette direction et le propriétaire des lieux était enveloppé de mystère, mais quelqu'un vivait définitivement là-bas. Peut-être. Ça pouvait même être un fantôme, hein, qui sait ?

"M-mais c'est in-interdit ! Cap-aptaine Aodhan l'a d-dit !" Les autres enfants acquiescèrent derrière lui et Gallagher remarqua la pointe de frayeur qui était présent chez le marmot.

"Bon, allons chez Clo..." Il fut arrêté par un coup de l'épée en carton de Fiona contre son bras. A son regard mortel, Gallagher soupira et leva moqueusement ses mains en signe universel de reddition. "D'accord, arrêtez de me taper alors ! Bon si vous êtes prêts, allez-y les mioches !"

Gallagher s'adossa à un proche lampadaire en regardant 'Minus' mener ses camarades à travers les portes rouillées et l'allée envahie par les mauvaises herbes vers la maison apparemment abandonnée. Il savait que personne ne vivait dans la maison depuis longtemps, aussi était-ce sûr de dire que les gosses seraient occupés un bout de temps. Vérifiant sa montre, Gallagher pensa qu'il pouvait bien s'éclipser sans qu'il soit manqué.

* * *

"Oh, oh, oh, oh... hé ! Pourquoi tu m'as tapé ?" Lann se frotta le dos de la main, ou Evie lui avait donné un coup de faux.

"Arrête d'être embêtant ! Tout ce que nous avons à faire c'est de sonner à la porte, non ?" Evie regarda Karok pour confirmer ses dires. Karok hocha la tête et dit :

"Facile, facile. Je pense que Gallagher voulait juste se débarrasser de nous un moment." Fiona fronça les sourcils mais continua d'avancer, Kai traînant les pieds à bonne vitesse à ses côtés.

"Y a un caillou dans ma botte !" A l'exclamation de Lann, Evie le tapa de nouveau avec sa faux. Leur dispute se calma alors qu'ils se rapprochaient de la maison, l'atmosphère de cet endroit les atteignant peu à peu, avec le porche en bois qui craquaient sous leurs pieds à cause du poids ou la soudaine bourrasque de vent qui tourbillonnait devant l'entrée.

En regardant de plus près, la sonnette était à moitié cachée derrière une planche de bois pourri. Lann se tourna vers ses amis et avec les hochements de tête qu'il reçut il retint son souffle et poussa rapidement le bouton deux fois. L'écho aigu de la sonnette, quelque chose qui ressemblait au carillon de l'horloge de grand-mère qui était dans la salle à manger de l'Orphelinat, faillit leur ficher une peur bleue.

Karok avait même un pied hors du porche et il était le plus dur à effrayer d'entre tous. Lann oscillait entre un pied et l'autre, de la sueur froide lui coulant le long du dos alors que les secondes s'égrenaient. Fiona avait soulevé suffisamment haut son bouclier pour pouvoir se cacher un peu la figure derrière et Evie s'était rapprochée de Kai, qui tiquait à chaque craquement des arbres morts qui étaient dans le jardin de la maison.

Après ce qui semblait une éternité mais qui en réalité n'avait été qu'une minute, la lourde porte en face d'eux s'ouvrit lentement comme si elle pesait très très lourd. A travers l'obscurité qu'était l'intérieur de la maison, Lann, qui était le plus proche, pouvait à peine apercevoir une silhouette tenant quelque chose ...

"... Labourseoulavie ?" Les mots sortirent si vite de sa bouche et Lann couina à la fin tandis que la silhouette se pencha vers eux. Evie et Fiona se cachaient maintenant derrière Karok et serraient leurs armes en carton, tandis que Kai jetait des coups d'œil de sous son chapeau à plume.

De l'obscurité apparut une silhouette portant une cape (_qui que ce soit l'obscurité le ou la rendait aussi grand que la maison_) et tenant à la main un bol en verre rempli d'un assortiment de sucreries au chocolat et de sucettes.

"..._Servez-vous_." Le murmure était presque inaudible tandis que le vent souffler tout autour et faisait claquer des fenêtres. Les mains tremblants juste un peu, Lann s'avança avec précaution et prit une poignée de bonbons qu'il lâcha dans sa taie d'oreiller.

"Mercipourlesbonbons !" Lann s'écarta pratiquement en courant pour que Karok puisse s'avancer à son tour. Avec un courage renouvelé, le grand garçon s'approcha, Evie et Fiona toujours à moitié cachées derrière lui, et prit une grosse poignée de bonbons. Evie se pencha après et, en une seconde, une autre poignée avait disparu du bol. Fiona, son bouclier brandit devant elle, se servit.

Kai jeta un (_très long_) regard vers la silhouette qui tenait le bol de bonbons et demanda sans façons dans sa voix aiguë : "Je peux tout avoir ?"

La silhouette marqua un temps avant de visiblement hausser les épaules et de répondre dans un murmure : "_Bien sûr."_

"M-merci." Une fois que Kai eut transvasé le reste des bonbons dans sa taie d'oreiller, la silhouette et le bol disparurent dans la maison. La lourde porte se referma d'un coup. Se tournant vers ses amis, Kai souleva sa taie comme si c'était un trophée et l'ombre d'un sourire goguenard flotta sur ses lèvres.

"Encore plus de bonbons, hein ?"

* * *

Gallagher fixa sans le croire les cinq enfants qui avaient pratiquement des sourires à kilowatts sur la figure (_eh bien, quatre enfants avec des sourires ridiculement grands et un avec quelque chose entre un froncement de sourcil et un rictus_) alors qu'ils montraient les bonbons acquis auprès de celui qui vivait dans la maison hantée au bout de la rue.

Fiona avait la pointe de son épée sur son genou et Evie sa scythe contre son coude. Lann faisait son air de chien battu et Karok semblait avoir trouvé un truc pour le faire chanter. Kai semblait ... égal à lui-même. Gallagher soupira à sa mauvaise chance : le Capitaine ne le lâcherait jamais à ce propos s'il ne faisait pas sa part du marché pour des gosses. Surtout si des bonbons étaient en jeu.

"D'accord, très bien, je vais vous amener à d'autres maisons. Tous les bonbons que vous voudrez." Gallagher avait dû se forcer à dire ces mots à travers ses dents et se força à ne pas faire trop la grimace quand Evie et Lann firent éclater leur joie. Au moins avaient-ils arrêté de le menacer avec leurs armes en carton.

* * *

Halloween était finie depuis officiellement une heure et la plupart des adultes et des enfants étaient allés se coucher après avoir épuisés le sucre dans leur sang. Aodhan, cependant, était toujours debout et travaillait sur de la paperasse quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte de son bureau.

"Entrez." La porte s'ouvrit pour révéler une silhouette portant une cape qui cachait presque tout sauf la partie inférieure de son visage. Aodhan retira ses lunettes et se frotta les yeux. Les migraines surgissaient plus fréquemment, semble-t-il. Sans doute ses plus ... turbulents enfants en étaient la cause.

"Nyle. Que puis-je pour toi ? Est-ce que Reilly a fit exploser une chambre de nouveau ?" Nyle se plia dans la petite chaise en face d'Aodhan qui avait été laissé là à l'intention des visiteurs.

"_Ah, non. Je suis là pour parler de tes ... enfants ... les plus ... intéressants._" Le martèlement à ses tempes redoubla et Aodhan grommela :

"Est-ce que les enfants ont balancés des œufs encore ? Je suis vraiment..."

"_Non, ce n'est pas ça._" Aodhan le fixa, perplexe. Ce n'était pas le genre de Nyle de venir lui rendre visite juste pour passer le temps.

Nyle se racla la gorge. "_Certains de tes ... enfants ... les plus ... aventureux sont venus sonner à ma porte. Me demandant des sucreries._"

Oh. _Oh._

L'ampoule métaphorique au-dessus de la tête d'Aodhan clignota.

"Ah, je leur ai dit que ta propriété était interdite... je suis désolé, vraiment, mais on dirait que quoi que je dise ils ..."

"_Arrête. Je ne suis pas là pour -en fait, je suspecte Gallagher de les avoir encouragé. Il était en charge d'eux, n'est-ce pas ?_" Aodhan se frotta la figure et soupira d'exaspération.

"Je parlerai à Gallagher au matin. Ecoute, je suis navré si les gamins t'ont dérangés ou quoi. Ce sont de bons gamins, vraiment, mais ceux-là en particulier... on dirait que les ennuis les trouvent même quand ils n'en cherchent pas." Nyle hocha la tête, excuse acceptée, se leva de son siège et se dirigea vers la porte. Avec sa curiosité satisfaite, ce serait inutile de prendre plus du temps d'Aodhan.

Avant de partir, cependant, Nyle dit par-dessus son épaule : "_Tes enfants sont forts, Aodhan. Tu les as bien formés._"

Surpris, Aodhan fixa la porte alors qu'elle se fermait doucement derrière son visiteur et puis il s'affaissa un peu dans sa chaise et se passa une main dans les cheveux.

Soupirant, Aodhan se leva de son siège. Il se faisait tard et ça ne servirait à rien qu'il s'épuise dans les premières heures du jour. Après tout, ses enfants auront besoin de lui demain - maux de ventre, maux de dents et petits rhumes de cerveaux étaient une joie après Halloween.


End file.
